


【霜铁授翻】王子The prince

by FloraFangfei



Series: 关于王子，龙和龙仔（授翻） [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, Dragon Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Oblivious Loki (Marvel), Pining Loki (Marvel), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraFangfei/pseuds/FloraFangfei
Summary: Loki是个彻头彻尾的傻子而Tony根本就是一只龙形的猫。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 关于王子，龙和龙仔（授翻） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	【霜铁授翻】王子The prince

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491146) by [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary). 



> 送给Jaxonkreide。
> 
> 看，Jax，当我开始写这个的时候，我想用你的点子来的。真的。但是最终结果是这个，我不知道该拿它怎么办。我想接下来还会有一篇，但是先到此为止吧？希望你喜欢！ ❤
> 
> 这是我写的《偷蛋贼》的续集，所以你可以先看那篇。

_Looooookiiii。_

_我在路上。_

_我饿了。我们都饿了。快点。_

_我想他那么小还不会感觉饿。_

_要知道他饥肠辘辘，Loki。_

_他还在蛋里！别这么不耐烦，我——_

“先生？您还好吗？”

Loki抬头看向那个男人，因为被打断感到一丝不耐烦。但他还是摆出一副笑脸，因为毕竟那个人不知道Loki正和一只在几公里外的龙在头脑中交谈。

“当然，对不起。”Loki说，从口袋里掏出一只一秒前还不在那里的钱包。

他付了钱，一会儿后带着一袋子热腾腾的食物离开了餐厅，希望这可以让他的龙停止叫唤至少三十分钟。是的，他的龙。Loki不确定他是什么时候开始这么想的。事情自然而然的发生了，现在他对此无能为力。

纽约的街道拥挤到不可思议的地步，没有人注意到Loki在他们眼前消失。

~

在逐渐成为他们的家的地方，Anthony正等着他。确切的说是Anthony和他的儿子的家。Loki只是——一个受欢迎的客人罢了。一个上两个月每天晚上不带缺席的回到湖边的房子的受欢迎的客人。

天气好极了，但Anthony不在户外。他好几周没有离开房子了因为离开他的 _巢穴_ 让他焦虑，但Loki确信这是很正常的事。龙的巢穴很舒适——那是他们一起在阁楼搭的，一点魔法让房间变得比实际要大很多。房顶上有窗户，温暖的阳光打进来，地上有比Loki一辈子见得都多的枕头和被子。事实上那是一间小小的公寓，有一个做饭的地方还有一个有电视和厕所的会客角。甚至有几个摆满了书的书架和一套Anthony自己做的象棋。Loki在这里待得很舒服。他在脑海里偷偷管这里叫 _家_ ，尽管他知道自己没有这个权利。

现在他知道Anthony会对凭空出现在他巢穴旁边的人非常不友好，所以Loki从梯子爬上阁楼。没错，他的龙蜷缩在自己最喜欢的角落，护着龙蛋，正等待着Loki。

 _也是时候了，_ Anthony嘟囔着，声音在Loki的脑海中温暖清晰。

Loki现在已经习惯这个了。而且远距离交流的能力有时非常有用，真的。他现在惊讶于Anthony做这件事时的 _轻松_ ——Loki是九界中最有才华的法师之一，当他在纽约而Anthony在这里，Loki可以听从龙的指令因为Anthony使这一切成为可能。

“我只是离开了十五分钟。”Loki说着向小小的厨房走去。

Anthony金色的眸子看着他的一举一动，但他没有起身。他倒是变回了人形，Loki确保自己在Anthony的鳞片淡化为皮肤的一刻转过头去。Anthony在转化之后总是赤裸的，尽管Loki很早就学会了避免自己脸红 _偷看_ ，还是最好不要冒风险。

“买什么了？”Anthony问道。衣服窸窣的声音模糊了他的话语。

Loki翻了个白眼。“都是你要的。”

他把二人的晚饭递给Anthony，很快他们坐在枕头和毯子的小山里畅谈。其实Anthony是主要在说话的那个，Loki只是配合着点头，时不时给出一个有意思的回答。这种事越来越难做了。

Anthony的头发尖儿还是红的，就像他并不明显的耳尖一样。Loki可以在他的胳膊上看到猩红的鳞片，他的眼睛也不是棕色的。它们近几天都是金色的，主要因为他懒得完全转成人形。只有三个人被允许见到这样的他，Loki还是不太明白自己怎么成了其中之一。

当然喽，他们是朋友。这就是原因吧——唯一的原因。

“——一直问我在哪儿，我一直跟他说关你屁事我在 _度假_ ，比起听紧身衣队长啰嗦我有更重要的事情，但是——”

Anthony突然沉默了，Loki意识到这一点时已经晚了三秒。他被Anthony的手（它们总是在他说话的时候生动的挥舞着）他闪烁的金色眼眸和他被逗乐的语调和至少一打以上的其他东西分去了注意力。

当他意识到Anthony停止说话，现在正冲着蛋皱着眉头，Loki松开了自己的叉子。“Anthony？”

Anthony哼着。一会儿后他表情软了下来，笑了。先是冲着安稳待在他身边的枕头堆中的蛋，然后冲着Loki。他笑的时候金色的眼睛闪烁着，Loki甚至可以在空气中尝到龙魔法的味道。

Anthony这个样子看起来无比的年轻。但话说回来，他 _确实_ 很年轻——只比Loki大几岁。在他人类的形态，他的头发和胡子中有星星点点的银丝，眼角和嘴角有细小的皱纹。他那个样子也很美，但是 _这个样子_ ——神啊，Loki甚至连呼吸都困难。

“我想他很快就会想要出来。”Anthony瞟了一眼蛋，宣布道。“他已经有点晚了。”

Loki没有问Anthony是怎么知道这一点的。可能他能听到即将破壳的小龙的想法，就像他可以听到Loki的想法一样，或者是他的魔法告诉他的。现在，看Anthony用魔法是Loki最喜欢的事情之一。知道Anthony信任Loki，让他看，这感觉挺好的。当然，确实有点令人害怕，因为Loki不知道如何应对这种事情。他从没被任何人信任过，信任是他手中捧着的那么脆弱的东西，有时他都不敢触碰。

Loki把眼神从Anthony身上挪开，假装端详他的食物。“你觉得他什么时候会出来？”

Anthony耸肩，伸手小心的用指尖抚过蛋壳。“蛋壳已经软了。我估计近几天吧。”

Loki点头。他无比的紧张，但他努力掩饰。“你还需要什么其他别的吗？”

“不啦，我想我们要的都有了。我会给Pep和Rhodey打电话让他们离开几天，让他可以，你懂。不受打扰。”

Loki突然没了胃口。“哦。是啊，当然了。”

傻子傻子傻子。他为什么现在还在这待着？他应该自己就意识到这一点，他本该 _知道_ 他是个入侵者。如果Anthony不想要自己最好的两个朋友在场，他肯定也不会想要Loki在。Loki应该——

“我是说，他们可以过几天再来看他，但现在我想就咱们仨就够了。要不他会——”

Loki差点没拿住盘子。

Anthony眨眨眼。“Lo？”

“什么？”

“你还好吗？我是不是——”

“不，你说 _什么_ ？”Loki打断道，他的心脏疯狂的在胸腔里跳动，他确信Anthony能听到。“你真的——不。”

“我不知道你在说什么。我真的什么？”

Loki瞪着他，说不出一个字。他估计误会了。他肯定是误会了。

Anthony皱眉，金色的眼中透露出担忧。“Loki，怎么了？”

Loki摇头，深吸一口气起身。“没什么。”他说，没有看Tony。他把盘子端到厨房。“我想我该走——”

Anthony跳起来打断了他。“嘿，不——等等好吗？怎么了？我说错了什么，我——”

“Anthony——”

“你不能就这样 _走开_ ！”

Loki是那么惊讶以至于他几秒钟都不知道该怎么回答。他没想到Anthony会大喊，而且从龙脸上的表情看来他也没想到自己会喊出来。一秒后Anthony的表情垮了下来，现在他看起来是那么的垂头丧气，Loki的心脏痛苦为此的抽缩。

“对不起。”Anthony说。“对不起，我没有想要冲你喊。你可以——我是说，当然你可以走了。如果你想的话。”

“如果我想的话。”Loki声调毫无变化的重复道。

“是啊。”Anthony的手挠了挠后脑。“我有点——以为你……好吧。管它呢。”

Loki现在什么也不明白。他端详他朋友的脸，想要搞明白他是什么意思。“你以为什么？”

“这重要吗？”Anthony有一点尖刻地说，他转身回到他枕头做的巢穴里。

Loki没有让他那样做；他快步向前抓住Anthony的胳膊，差点把手中的盘子掉了。“Anthony，你——你 _想要_ 我留下吗？”

Anthony看他的眼神好像他疯了。“问这干嘛？”

“Anthony——”

Anthony从Loki的手中挣脱。“Loki，你觉得我过去的几个星期都在干什么，哼？”

Loki终于把他那该死的盘子放下了。“呃，你——”

“看看这些，好吗？”Anthony挥舞着胳膊，指着整个阁楼。“这里有 _书_ ，Loki。还有象棋。还有至少两打 _绿枕头_ ！”

“呃，你 _确实_ 在筑巢——”

“我在 _为你_ 筑巢！”Anthony厉声说，哼了一声。他的眼睛都快烧起来了，龙的魔法在空气中劈啪作响。“和你一起，管它呢。看，这并不——算了没事。没事。”

事大了去了，Loki一眼就看出来了。Loki不知道该说什么。他的大脑还在努力反应，它的加载速度也太慢了。

“我以为，”他最终开口，但不知该说什么。过来一会他再次开口，“我以为……你不想要你的朋友在这里，为什么你会……”

Anthony眼中的焦虑渐渐消失，变成了疑惑。“Loki，我 _说了_ 我觉得咱们仨就够了。”

他说的有道理。Loki吞咽一下。“我以为自己理解错了。”

一开始，Anthony只是看着他，然后他说，“你是个傻瓜。”

“看起来是这样的。”Loki说，尽管他没有真的在听。

Anthony深吸一口气。“ok，好吧，现在你跟上进度了——你想要留下吗？”

Loki努力集中注意力，然后，过一会儿，终于点点头。

“好。太棒了。妙极。”Anthony摆摆手。“欢迎来到我们的巢。我要变形了。”

说完，他转身回到蛋的旁边。他把衣服扯过头顶扔到一边，Loki赶忙把视线偏到一边。当他看时，Anthony已经在枕头上安顿好了，龙吻紧贴着蛋。

Loki感觉自己就像做错事了一样，但他拒绝思考他做错了什么。他站了一会儿，消化 _我们的巢_ 的意思，直到¬——

_过来，Bambi。_

Loki迟疑了，但几秒后他逼着自己走向龙。那里确实有很多绿枕头，还有几只金色的。Loki小心的在老地方坐下，靠近Tony温暖的身体。

 _你不喜欢这里吗？_ Anthony问道，他的声音在Loki的脑海里不寻常的安静。

“我当然喜欢了。”他答道。

Anthony保持安静。他估计不认为Loki说的是事实，但Loki不知道该说什么。他 _确实_ 想要留下，他没有更多的期望了。但他不确定这 _意味_ 什么，Anthony到底想要什么——因为他们当然是朋友了，不是吗？所以这很可能是Anthony的愿望，而Loki——Loki是那么想要Anthony以至于他都不知道自己该做什么。事情越来越不可理喻了。他从来没有想对一个人类产生这样无可救药的感情，而这个人类不是一个真正的人类而是一直条龙的事实让事情变得简单多了。

但这无关紧要，真的。对吧？Anthony想要他留下；这条理由就够了。这 _是_ 事实。真的。但Loki止不住的好奇。

中庭的龙会为 _朋友_ 筑巢吗？

 _你看起来气色不太好，_ Anthony说，声音小小的。

Loki眨眨眼回过神来，发现Anthony转头看着他，担忧在金色的眼睛里清晰可见。

“我没有，”Loki答道。然后，“Anthony。”

_怎么了？_

Loki吞咽。现在或永不，不是吗？突然他确实感觉到了点什么。“中庭的龙有时会把人囚禁，不是吗？”他问道，确保自己的声音听起来像是在开玩笑。“我在书里看到的。”

Anthony哼了一声，像是被逗乐了。几缕烟从他的鼻孔里飘出来。 _是啊，我们会。但是‘囚禁’真的不是真实目的。_

“不是吗？那真实目的是什么？”

_你看不出来吗？_

Loki看着他，不知道说什么。

过了一会，Anthony扭了扭，摆了摆尾巴。尾尖落到Loki的大腿上，暖呼呼沉甸甸的。Loki瞪着它，直到Anthony扭了扭尾尖得到他的注意力。Loki轻轻的用指尖描绘Anthony的鳞片时它停止了扭动。

 _大多数时候是公主，_ Anthony说，声音愉悦。 _在书里。_

“真的？”Loki有点气喘吁吁的问。

 _嗯哼。_ Anthony看向Loki，缓慢的眨眨眼。

Loki清清嗓子。“那王子呢？”

 _王子，_ Anthony重复着，把脑袋搁在枕头堆上。 _是啊，我想我对他们有好感。_ 他的胸膛轻轻震动起来，他又在呼噜。 _但说实话其实也就只有那么一个。_

Loki咧嘴笑了，而他对此无能为力。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：非常抱歉这一篇也翻得怪怪的，毕竟时间比较紧，明天就开学了我也没时间翻译了TAT 先凑活看吧


End file.
